(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a system for acquiring and storing information and storing this information in a single portable storage device. More specifically, but not by way of limitation, the system provides a display for displaying identification information carried on the storage device, a biometric identification device, a data processor, and a telecommunications port or communication device.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
There are many known devices or systems that allow the identification and tracking of information relating to an individual. A well known example of such systems includes the use of an identification card that includes a photograph and a magnetic machine readable stripe. These systems have gained considerable popularity because of their low cost and ease of use. The limitations of these systems, however, has left important un-met needs in terms of security, reliability and versatility.
More specifically, cards that include an individual""s picture or facsimile, suffer from the limitation that the picture can be altered with relative ease. Additionally, the wide use of these systems, which rely on somewhat antiquated printing and reproduction techniques, has made the complete falsification or creation of false identity cards possible for individuals with modest technical training. Thus the problem of identity falsification by way of these systems persists.
Still further, the use of magnetic strips or magnetically encodeable portions in identification systems, relies on cards that are susceptible to inadvertent erasure of the cards by exposure to a strong magnetic field, as may be found on a cashier""s counter, a speaker, or other commonly used tools or devices. Thus the reliability or effectiveness of these systems is susceptible to destruction or alteration with common tools or devices.
Still further, magnetically encoded identification cards as suffer from the limitation that they can only hold a limited amount of information. Thus, magnetically encoded cards may include identification codes which may be used as a key for comparison with an access code that is manually entered or provided by the user. Thus, these devices can offer only limited identification verification since the amount of information that can be stored as a key is also very limited. This limitation often allows thieves to simply spy on the user as he or she enters the key or verification information to gain access to all of the information needed to duplicate the access card.
Therefore, a review of known devices reveals that there remains a need for a versatile system that can be used to carry identification and identification verification information.
Still further, there remains a need for a system that allows storage of large amounts of information in a reliable, preferably encrypted manner, such that the criteria for verification can be increased in detail as well in manner. Thus, there remains a need for a system that provides for a method for identification verification by biometric factors, such as fingerprints, pupil patterns, and so on.
There remains a need for a versatile, reliable, and secure system for identification which also allows the progressive addition and storage of information to allow use of the stored information in the implementation of programs such as drug testing or substance abuse monitoring programs, employee tracking programs, or individualized record keeping and medical history tracking.
It has been discovered that the problems left unanswered by known art can be solved by providing an optical card based system that includes:
a device for reading from and writing on optical cards;
a memory and processor for manipulating information obtained from the optical card;
a display for displaying information obtained from the card; and
a biometric data gathering device for obtaining biometric information from the person presenting the card.
According to a highly preferred embodiment of the invention the biometric information or data gathering device includes a fingerprint reading device which collects the image of at least one fingerprint from a hand of the person presenting the optical card. It is preferred that the optical card contain encrypted information about the fingerprint of the owner or duly authorized user of the card. The fingerprint image information is then used to compare the image with the stored image. The stored image being the image of the authorized user as recorded in the memory of the system. The comparison is carried out by the processor, which executes programs for the operation of the system. A similar comparison process would be carried out in the event that another biometric factor, such as the coloration or pattern on the individual""s iris, for example.
Thus, the disclosed system will use encrypted computer code or writing to store information on the optical card, the information pertaining to biometric data, an image of the individual and information on the fact that the card had been used to access the system.
Because of the system""s data processing and communications capabilities, it is contemplated that the system can be advantageously used for carrying out important identity verification and information storage and transfer processes. One such process or method is a method for employee or personnel tracking. Of particular importance is a system and method for implementing substance abuse or drug use programs at a facility. With this system and method it is contemplated that the optical card of the disclosed system would be used to store, in an encrypted manner, information pertaining to the identity of the card holder as well as certain risk characteristics about the individual and the area that is to be accessed.
The risk characteristics will be factors about the individual which will allow the system to determine a proper statistically derived frequency or model of random testing. For example, if the individual is of a high risk characteristic, either because of the job to be performed by that individual or because of the individual""s personal history, then the system would select the proper statistical model to produce an adequate random determination for whether this individual should report to a drug testing facility for testing or continue through to work area.
Thus, to properly secure areas and administer the appropriate drug testing program, the optical card could also store information on the card holder""s training, health, emergency assistance precautions or special needs in case of emergency may be stored on the optical card.
Still further, it is contemplated that the disclosed system be used in conjunction with other data input devices, such as a bar code scanner. It is further contemplated that when used with a scanner type input device, the system may be used for the input and tracking of medical records of the individual card holder or owner. In this embodiment, the optical card would be used to carry a combination of scanned image information, typed or manually entered information, and information by code scanning.
The information obtained by code scanning would preferably be standard or commonly used terms or codes such as CPT codes, treatments, and observations used during the examination of patients. The scanned image storage capabilities of the optical card can be used to store the examining physician""s notes, which preferably will also have been entered onto the card by way of the code scanner. For example, when a card holder arrives at a physician""s office, the physician would use the disclosed system to access the medical records as encoded on the optical card. These records would be accessed from the optical card and displayed by the system on a screen or printed out by exporting the information from the disclosed system to a printer. Once the physician examines the patient, he then writes down his observations and prescriptions in a customary, well known manner.
The physician""s notes are then read by an assistant, or data entry operator. The data entry operator transcribes these notes by using standardized comments or inputs as presented as a part of a series of bar codes, each bar code representing a commonly used term or observation in that area of medicine. Additionally, the actual notes or comments hand written by the physician are then scanned and the image recorded on the optical card along with the transcribed notes. This combination of transcribed notes and images will ensure accurate retrieval of the records, and provide the physician with a means for authenticating and certifying that the records were his notes.
The use of the optical card and system disclosed herein allows the owner of the card, or card carrier, to carry a single card with a large amount of information pertaining to that individual""s identity and medical history so as to allow anyone with the disclosed system to access the information and decide on the appropriate course of treatment.
It will be appreciated that the disclosed system is a particularly versatile tool in that it can be used for a variety of tasks that require identification of an individual, coupled with the need to carry out data processing operations which pertain specifically to the individual identified by the card.
Still further, it will be appreciated that the disclosed invention provides a versatile system and method for implementing employee monitoring programs, and particularly programs designed for testing employees for substance abuse.